Maiden from Another World
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: For reasons unknown, Edo-Wendy was mysteriously sent to Earthland. With nowhere to return, she was forced to live in the life of Earthland's Fairy Tail and what she was about to see is how this new adventure would turn her life around and eventually would realize something that involves a certain pink-haired dragonslayer.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Wassup, guys. wiErD here. Just a little crazy idea that I want to become a story... Short story I mean, since I'm full with handling other stories at the same time so I'll just make it short but if this gets more attention then I could probably change it into a long story.**

 **With that said, let's get to the story.**

 **I don't own the image...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail and its characters. Hiro Mashima owns them.**

* * *

 **\- Prologue: Is This Earthland -**

The world surrounding Earthland was filled with countless trees and flora that added beauty in the landscape over the mountains. Animals roam freely towards the habitable land as they wandered endlessly to the grassy fields and mountains. Creatures of different types were also present there ranging from giant carnivorous animals to small herbivorous ones.

On a tiny little field in the center of the forest where sunlight shines down from the branches of the trees was a young woman, preferably in her teenage years, lying down on a soft patch of grass, seemingly asleep as her eyes were closed tight. She seemed to wear a cerulean top with thin white trims that tapers off at her waist and bust into multiple spiked joints. Located at her chest was a small light blue ribbon that is tied in it and a pair of capri shorts is seen for her lower clothing. Landing down to a soft open grass, her silky blue hair nestled behind her back though with some of its strands scattered a few inches away.

The sound of a riverstream soon caused the woman to slightly twitch her eyes as a small pain went towards her head before finally opening them and met the flickering lights above the canopies.

She slowly lifted her right hand to cover her face before trying to sit up straight and rub her eyes awake after her seemingly long slumber. Lightly yawning in the silent forest, she outstretched her hands in the air before looking towards the green forest she was currently in. Her memories are quite groggy and she doesn't remember being on a forest.

 _'Where... where am I?'_

After a moment of scanning around, she began to stand up but her strength still haven't returned as she simply stumbled yet further back to the soft grass before looking towards her feet and saw that she was barefooted.

That's weird.

She was sure that she had some slippers right before she tried to venture out from the guild to get some water. It was then her mind suddenly returned back in a flash as a searing pain went inside her head as her mind tried to recollect of the recent events that occurred earlier but unfortunately, she was unable to do so now that she was having a headache just by trying to remember it.

"Wha.. What's going on...?" She began to speak as she tried to stagger her way out of the forest after catching a glimpse of the light behind the trees. It took her a few seconds to walk her way towards it as she finally made it out and found herself in an large open field that stretched out towards the horizon with landscapes and other beautiful structures of nature situated a couple of thousand miles away. Birds and other forms of animals wander around the thick forests, rivers flow smoothly towards the ocean and a town is seen over to the distance away from her.

But something was wrong.

This place is entirely unusual and different apart from what she usually sees on her world. Of course, there were no floating islands in Edolas anymore so it's part of the normalcy of this place to hers however, the species of these lands were entirely new and undefined unlike her world in which she has knowledge of the all the animals in her books since she recently just taken a study towards them just after the magic is reversed back to the other parallel world. Apparently, she had taken it as a hobby since it was the only thing that could help her get occupied in Edolas.

Putting that thought aside, she slightly narrowed her eyes towards the town in the distance and could only wonder about it since the buildings were built in stone instead of metal like the Kingdom or other cities in Edolas. Although, she was starting to put all the things together, she needed to get some evidence before assuming things.

With nothing to carry for her journey, she simply ran towards the path leading to it. She had nothing to help herself in the situation since she cannot seemed to find her way back to her guild and that she doesn't have a place to stay if this situation gets far more longer than she would've expected. The first thing, she ought to do is to gather evidence and try to understand on where she was standing before trying to decide things to move on.

And with that mindset, she disappeared into distance.

..

..

It didn't take long for her to finally reach the outskirts as she saw people tending to the fields while carriage drivers move in and out from the path as she walked right at the side while trying to keep herself from getting attention since she doesn't recognize anyone in here and many would depict her as a stranger.

Soon afterwards, she finally made it towards the town itself as people swarm the streets, moving unto different places and shops as time goes by. There are some stores and shops that serves food while others simply sell weapons. The only thing that bothered her the most are the stores that features magic items and other related things that contain magic. As far as she can remember, there were no more magic in Edolas and seeing more and more of this magical items held on most people in her vicinity makes her began to think where she is currently right now.

Though keeping her realization unto herself, she needed to know more and try to blend in with the crowd in order to avoid suspicion. She calmed herself before resuming her journey further into town until she stumbled into some cake store with little customers in it as she went inside to take a seat and try to observe her surroundings. It was then a waitress soon came into view, greeting her as she came in.

"Welcome to our shop... What are your orders, ma'm?"

"I-I don't need anything... I just needed a seat." The bluenette slightly panicked but kept her composure until she was led towards a chair with a table.

"Do you like to order or anything?"

"I-It's fine... Thank you. I don't have money today so..." Before she could even finish, another woman came in behind the waitress with light pat on her shoulder after recognizing the bluenette.

"Oh, good morning to you, Wendy-san... I'm glad that you made it here today... I was just finished about your cake pre-order yesterday so I was hoping you would come soon..." The female giggled in response. However, the woman named Wendy simply flailed her arms in denial after being mistaken about a certain someone.

"I-I'm not-"

"Oh, don't be shy, Wendy-san... I'm sure that you're quite hungry for today so we'll just deliver your order right now... Reia, please treat Ms. Wendy as a special customer."

"Y-Yes! Manager-san!" And with that the two girls left which left the bluenette hanging her jaw in response as she failed to clear up the misunderstand between her and them although she got a feeling that something is bound to happen soon now that she was actually mistaken for someone else. Everyone would be confused if words gets out that two parallel persons were seen by witnesses and couldn't tell which is which.

But hey, as far as she remembered, the last time she saw her counterpart was a little girl so there's not going to be a big problem or anything since no one would be able to notice the difference.

Sighing inwardly to herself, Wendy could only hope for a more simpler way to get the problem fixed as soon as possible. The only question right now on her mind is, how did she get here in this world? There's no way for her to get transported here, not even the Anima since the current King shut down all the portals of Anima in the other world which also signifies that end of their magic era. For her to get transported here is either by mistake or an accident.

As she tried to come up with answers, the waiter, Reia finally came in with a blueberry cake on her hand together with a set of utensils.

"Here's your order, Ms. Wendy..."

The bluenette only made a light nod in response as she waited for her to settle all the things in place before taking the tray right beside her and began to walk away until she finally noticed something rather different about the bluenette today.

"Now that I remember, Wendy-san, did you... umm... change your-" Before she could even finish, Wendy interrupted her with a panicking reply.

"I-It's not what you think! I just.. uhh...umm... Instant growth body lotion.. Y-Yeah, that's right! I just kinda felt that I want to be an adult fast... Hehe..." She tried to excuse herself, hoping that her counterpart would be as so much forgiving to her once that she finds out that she's been making things up about her character but oh well. It's all for the sake of not getting caught.

"T-That's not what I'm talking about... Actually, you were an-"

"Aaaah, I think I missed my time! Gotta go!" Feeling that she's going to be suspected sooner or later, Wendy rushed out of the store with haste as she tried run away as far as possible, leaving the waitress extremely dumbfounded. At the same time, the manager came in, only to find that the bluenette immediately left.

"Why is Ms. Wendy in a hurry?" She asked Reia beside her.

"I don't know... I was just asking about her hairstyle then she started saying things like instant growth?" She felt lost there. "Did I say something wrong?"

It was then the manager began to sympathize at her companion as she placed a hand beside her shoulder.

"I know what she feels... All about the bust sizes and stuff..."

"Eh? But she was not flat-che-"

"Don't say it... Even though she's gonna hear you... I hate to break that young woman's heart... Growth can be cruel sometimes." She softly muttered with a sad look before turning around like she was affected by it.

The course of the conversation was way off though. Not that Reia actually cares but still, what were they talking about just now? She didn't know.

Fleeing away from the scene, Wendy tried to hide herself as soon as possible in order not the cause trouble. As much as she wanted to keep herself on low profile, she doesn't want to be suspected by people since she kinda carries a similar resemblance of a certain person that she has yet to meet here though she was hoping that they don't meet here at this time since it's gonna cause a lot of mishaps once words gets out that there are two Wendys in Earthland.

In addition to that, she also needed to be careful in staying hidden from the other familiar people as well since it's gonna bring out more confusion among them once she was discovered.

For crying out loud, why this little problem turned out to be a giant one? How come fetching some water down the stream would actually led her to a parallel world which was probably the least probability of happening? Well, it was an extremely fucked up chance now that she found herself trapped in here with no means of going back.

Scratching her head in frustration, she blindly walked throughout the streets without noticing that she finally stumbled into a place which made her situation even worse.

Gawking oddly at the obnoxious giant building in front of her, Wendy was left to stare at the ever familiar structure as her eyes eventually darted over to the same insignia her guild also has. It was the Fairy Tail of Earthland. Apart from her usual plant-like guild, the building was a towering structure that reaches a couple of meters high from the ground with a giant bell situated at the very top. The name of the guild is seen on the gates as she was left staring oddly at it before trying to recompose herself.

Of all the places she would've stumbled into, this is the place that she would likely first to go.

The gods seemed to have been playing jokes on her this time.

Not done with their work, they even gave a more serious situation as a familiar voice eventually resounded from her back as she instantly became rigid before slowly trying to turn her body towards the person behind her and it was not long until that person gaped in surprise after seeing her features. With sweat coming out from her forehead, Wendy could only put up a panicked smile as she caught the glimpse of pink hair on the person behind her.

He was not alone though as he was accompanied by an Exceed flying right beside him who only made the same expression as his.

"Wendy? Is that you?" Natsu jawdropped in response while Happy did the same as Wendy could only stutter in disbelief after seeing a person very familiar to her.

"N..a..t..s..u"

* * *

 **A/N: And stop... Here's the prologue guys. This is very much like the same as my recent new story so I'll be just posting this in the wall just to prevent from forgetting it. So this is another NaWen story that I thought would be fun to make if I involve the Edo-version of Wendy to the fray. Originally it was meant to be a harem but I decided to make it a single pairing instead.**

 **As I was saying, I'm never going to update this much often since this is not my current focus. Until I finally finished the other story, I can only give this a rare update whenever I feel like it.**

 **That's all for now... I'll see you in the first chapter.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	2. Unexpected Meetings

**A/N: Sup guys. wiErD here and I got you the first chapter of the Maiden from Another World.**

 **Hope ya like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT nor its elements. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **\- Unexpected Meetings -**

Edo Wendy once again stood in utter shock as her identity was found out by none other than the pinkette as she was left standing there in broad daylight while finding herself between Earthland's Fairy Tail and Earthland's Natsu Dragneel.

In any case, this is totally bad. Not only she was found out but Natsu and Happy seemed to be shocked to core as if their bodies became rigid all of a sudden, as if they saw something unimaginable- Wait what?!

She turned to look over to the pinkette with narrowed eyes and immediately saw their mortified faces.

It took only a few seconds before they could finally move again from their shock.

.

.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Both of the them screamed in disbelief before running around in circles as if they were panicking just by seeing their friend's counterpart the second time. However, before she could even explain, Natsu and Happy soon spoke for the first time towards her with their shocked expressions.

"W-Wendy?! How- That's impossible."

Hoping to calm the two down, Edo Wendy tried raising her hands up altogether in defeat in order to show her non-hostility towards them and slowly walked towards them with a nonchalant expression.

"Before you two could say something, there's an explanation behind my-"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NOT IN A MILLION WAYS POSSIBLE! They screamed horrifyingly.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm just as confused as you guys... I came here by mistake! I didn't mean to trouble anyone here so-"

"THAT'S NOT THE CASE!" Natsu cut her off with a trembling figure.

"Eh?" Edo Wendy tilted her head in confusion.

"Wendy... How come you got large breasts in such a short time?! Sure, it looks good on you but you look a lot like Lucy!" He pointed a shaky finger towards her chest with a mortified look on his face alongside with Happy who was already tearing up from the inside as if he lost his last fish at the last minute.

"Even though it's been 5 years, (sniff*) (sniff*) you've finally matured Wendy-chan! Carla would be proud of you!~" Happy cried out tears of joy, easily changing his last impression and mysteriously took out a handkerchief out of nowhere and rubbed his teary eyes with it.

Edo Wendy simply stood there... unmoving... ... ... ... and pissed with a little shed of embarrassment written on her face as soon as she realized what they're actually talking about.

.

.

A heavy blush went into the bluenette's face before covering her chest in defense with her left hand and with the other raising up to slap the other two in embarrassment.

"Pervert!"

 **SLAP***

And the sharp sound of slapping someone's face echoed through the busy town of Magnolia.

...

...

...

"Sorry... I've never thought it would be you Wendy." Natsu knelt in an apologetic manner though having his right cheek a sore hand imprint coming from the flustered bluenette who finally recomposed herself in the process as she was able to explain the real situation before them which somehow calmed the two of them down but it was never for the pinkette who was still surprised to see the counterpart of Wendy here in Earthland.

"For Exceed's sake, can't you two tell the difference about your friend and her counterpart?"

"Well, we can't really tell the difference too much... except for the breast that is." Natsu noted and it was not long before Edo Wendy glared at him with flustered look which made him to apologize again.

"What's there to not tell? From what I've remembered, my counterpart was a little girl, right?"

"Huh? It's already 12 years. Wendy-san." Both Natsu and Happy said.

"Eh?"

"It's already been 12 years since we last visited Edolas... A lot has changed since then, you know. Well, if you want to count when we're frozen in time back at Tenrou then we all have like 12 years of not seeing each other." Natsu explained. It was not long until Happy turned to look at his partner with a unbelievable expression.

"Since when did you become so good at math?!"

"Just once-"

"W-Wait! You mean, it's already been 12 years here in Earthland?!"

"Yeah... How many years have been with you by the way? I mean, back at Edolas."

"Three years."

A moment of silence went along with the group as Natsu and Happy looked at each other and then back towards her.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" Natsu shouted once again in disbelief before being cut off by Edo Wendy as she placed both of her hands right to his mouth to stop him from getting too much attention from the crowd.

"Will you two be quiet? We don't want any trouble." She whispered. Natsu and Happy could only nod in response in which she finally lets go of her hold and recomposed herself before looking back to the duo with a complicated expression. "Anyways, I'm stuck here right now in Earthland with no way to return since the Anima has been closed up ever since that day. I don't know who or what brought me here so, can you at least give me some directions where I could find some help to get me back to my home?" She asked politely and not before the two partners pointed their fingers right passed to her and towards the guild building.

"Not that place! You know, I can't show myself to the people in that guild, right?"

"Why not? It's not like anyone is gonna complain about you going inside. In fact, they'll probably celebrate and congratulate me for bringing a hot girl... Or maybe Gramps would promote me to S-Class.. Hmm, I'll do just that-" He wasn't given the time to finish as Edo Wendy smacked his head back to the ground with a irritated expression.

"I'm not some prized woman, Natsu!" She scolded. The pinkette could only touch a slight bump on his head gingerly before slowly looking up towards the bluenette woman in curiosity. She's completely the opposite of their Wendy alright. She seemed too straightforward to her actions and doesn't hesitate to show her feelings towards the situation unlike her counterpart who was more shy and had little confidence to herself when everything rested upon her shoulders. But over the past couple of years, she probably had improved it on her own by living under the care of the guild for quite some time now.

Well leaving that aside, he returned back to the topic at hand.

"There's nothing else you could turn into... I mean, you only know Fairy Tail here in Earthland... Maybe if we could tell Gramps of what's happened, he might be able to help you." Natsu explained which got the bluenette to think for a moment after hearing his suggestion.

"Aye... Plus, there are lots of dark guild activity going on around here in the past couple of years so it's not wise to ask around strangers for help." Happy added.

"Dark guilds?"

"Ah, I forgot that your guild was once a dark guild, right?" Happy perked in.

"Yes, but we're merely regarded as one since we defied the kingdom in the last three years." Edo Wendy reminded.

"By the way, how's Mystogan doing? Is he doing well?" Natsu joined in but the bluenette could only tilt her head in confusion of the name.

"Mystogan?"

"Jellal." Happy corrected.

"Ah, you mean King Jellal? The kingdom is doing pretty well. Even without magic, the people were peaceful and content there. Even other back at Fairy Tail were also happy-" A sudden frown went unto her lips as she remembered all of her friends back at Edolas. It was her first time remembering them and she could only wonder if they're worried about her.

She didn't know how long she had been missing but in any time sooner, they're gonna start looking for her as well without knowing the fact that she was sent into a different world that they're all incapable of reaching into. Natsu and Happy soon noticed her sudden change of expression and couldn't help but worry as well.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing... ... Anyways, where did we stop?"

"About Edolas right now." Happy reminded.

"Oh, right... Like I said, everyone was happy right now. Although, Dragion still can't get over to his depression of losing his car but recently, he's found a way to run his machines even without magic."

"Aye!" While Happy smiled in thought, Natsu cupped his hands in response to that answer since his nausea had started to build up once more just by referring the name of that formidable opponent of his.

"Uh, is something wrong with him?" She pointed over to the blue-faced dragonslayer in worry.

"Everything related to transportation makes him sick... Pretty sure it runs in his dragonslayer trait since all dragonslayers suffer from motion sickness."

"Riiiiggghhhhttt." She drawled lazily before changing the topic.

"Leaving that aside, I think you should come inside... Since you are stranded here, you need a place to stay, right?" Happy beamed.

"Of course, I don't have anything on me except my clothes but I just can't ask for anything." She protested.

"Why not?" It was then Natsu asked in confusion since he finally recovered from his sickness.

"Like I said, I don't want to attract too much attention... It's better that no one would actually have to find out about my true identity." She reminded.

"But we already know you... Does that count?" Edo Wendy could only facepalm in response to her two acquaintances who were literally clueless and oblivious towards the gravity of the situation.

.

.

"Please, I need help... If you're not willing to help out then I'll just have to find my own way." She was about to turn the other direction until she was stopped by Natsu as he thought about something.

"Wait... How about we disguise you?"

"What do you mean by that?" She asked confusingly.

"Most of the people inside don't recognize you so it'll be a bit easier if we tell them that you're an acquaintance to us in one of our jobs." An idea popped right to the blue Exceed as he thought of something similar.

"I see... Maybe it would work... Once we get inside, we can go to Gramps and tell him of what's happened." Happy spoke in glee.

"See? I'm a genius." Natsu said with a prideful smirk.

"Can we trust this 'gramps' of yours?" Edo Wendy asked in worry but Natsu could only smile confidently to her before placing a thumbs-up in reassurance.

"Rest assured... He may be a pervert but he's a reliable person when it comes to matters like this."

Edo Wendy felt the need to pretend that she didn't hear the first part but nonetheless, she had no choice but to believe in him. She had a feeling that he always does something for his friends even if they happen to be just a parallel versions of themselves. Also, she had seen him fought for them ever since back at the battle against the Kingdom of Edolas.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Edo Wendy smiled in content as she looked at the pinkette at ease before speaking.

"Alright, I guess, I can place my trust in you, Natsu Dragneel."

...

...

...

After that, the three simply turned towards the large guild doors before them and Edo Wendy could only breathe for a couple of seconds before looking back towards her companion who only made a toothy grin before opening the doors without hesitation and the bluenette could only widen her eyes in surprise as a bright light obscured their vision for a moment until they could finally see the whole view of the guild inside.

It didn't take long for her to eventually jawdrop in disbelief after seeing a lot of mayhem going on around here as guild members lash out against each other, breaking tables and chairs wherever they land and ended up in a huge brawl. Mugs and other small things were thrown into the air and sometimes towards people's heads in order for them to knock them out in the process.

Well basically, the whole situation inside Fairy Tail was just a normal occurrence from Earthland's perspective.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Wendy." Natsu smiled before turning his attention once again to the ongoing brawl. "Let's go... Mira is just at the counter so we'll start from there to ask for Gramps's whereabouts."

Edo Wendy simply nodded in response while trying to at least cover her face from the crowd as they three of them scooted to the far corner in order to avoid the ongoing brawl and since Natsu was around, he would likely to be involved any time soon but help comes first for a fellow friend and he can have all the time he can to brawl with the others once the situation was resolved.

Eventually, they managed to sneak past by them and got into the bar counter where Mirajane seemed to be doing her usual chores as the head waitress of the guild.

"Good day to you, Natsu, Happy... How's the job?" Mirajane asked as soon as she noticed the two coming into view along with a unrecognized young woman behind him.

"Good as usual... I got a lot of buildings to destroy so there's no problem." He grinned widely.

"Ara, ara... It's going to be a problem to Master alright." She sweatdropped and it was not long before she began to change the topic and ask him. "By the way Natsu, who is that girl behind you? I haven't seen her around here... Is she joining our guild?"

"Ah... I forgot the mention you about her. She is Wend-" Natsu was stopped as Edo Wendy slung her arm over to his neck and reverted him back to her while facing away from the white-haired barmaid who simply tilted her head in confusion.

.

.

"What are you doing?! I though we're keeping this a secret to everyone?!" Edo Wendy whispered.

"Huh? So I need to keep your name a secret too?"

"Of course, idiot! That's how secrecy works...!"

Gods, she's having a headache right now just by reminding him about small little things. Of all the people she'd met before, he was the ever oblivious person she'd ever come across. She knew of his nature but she didn't expect to be this bad.

After a few whispers and murmurs behind the barmaid, the two returned back together with Happy who was flying right beside the pinkette.

"So... who's the girl?"

"Ah, this one is Wendeneey." Happy and Edo Wendy felt the need to spit out from their mouths for a moment just by hearing such a horrible name coming the pinkette. I mean, come on. He could've picked a better name!

"Wendeneey? That's a pretty unusual name."

They're so glad that Mira is such an airhead when she's not serious. If ever Erza or Lucy was here, there's no doubt that they would notice the suspicions behind the three. Fortunately, most of their members from their team are on a mission and they just happen to come back early than them but they don't know how long they're gonna keep her from them in the future once they come back.

Well anyways, moving on...

.

.

"Yeah... She comes a far away land and me and Happy just happen to stumble across her on the way back." Natsu spoke.

"So she's a lost person..." She assumed.

"Well, yes... We were hoping to see Gramps to talk about her stay at the moment before we could help her find her way back." Happy added.

"I see... But Master isn't around here yet... There was an assembly of guildmasters again because of a problem regarding about the rise of the dark guilds over the past few days." She informed which only made the three frown in response.

"I-Is that so?"

"I guess, there's no helping it... How about you let your friend to settle a bit longer here at the guild while we wait for him to come back. It's still early so there's still time for us to close before nighttime." She then looked at the uncertain bluenette before smiling towards her and gestured her together with the two to a vacant seat. The three eventually accepted the request and silently made their way in the table before settling down once again.

Mirajane gave them some meals to sate their hunger for the whole day as the three ate their foods. While Edo Wendy felt about not involving with any other people to her problem, she kinda felt that seeking help to her guild's counterpart is not such a bad idea.

"So how's the guild so far?" Natsu asked the bluenette beside him while stuffing out some meat in his mouth before swallowing them in an instant.

"It's not the same as the guild I used to hang out with but I guess they're all nice and good people even though they're fighting with each other." She smiled in relief before gazing over to the never-ending brawl before her.

"I see... I'm glad."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, that makes us trustful, right? Even though we're not your Fairy Tail, we're still the same and will reach a helping hand when one of their friends are troubled, right?"

"I guess so..." She agreed before trailing off in thought.

However, their moment of concealment to the other's attention was short-lived as Jet and Droy eventually noticed Natsu standing out to the corner while having a brawl going on which was unusual for them since the pinkette would never hesitate to jump into the fray and join the fight. What's makes them even more curious is because of the blue-haired beauty beside him and Happy whom they never met before.

"Hey, Natsu... It's good to see you here again!" Jet and Droy said with a smile. On the other hand, Edo Wendy felt cautious all of a sudden before slowly distancing away from the two to avoid any attention as she lowered her head and scooted closer to the pinkette who noticed her uncertainty.

"Yo! Anyway, can we uh... talk later? I'm quite busy on something." Natsu spoke.

"Oooooh, do you mean busy flirting with her?" They teased but not long before their faces turned serious and glared back to the pinkette. "You know, Natsu... It's quite unusual for you to act like this? Is there something you're hiding from us?" Jet asked.

"Nothing of some sorts but right now, you're giving her a bad feeling so just stay away for a moment... She doesn't like strangers." He reminded.

"What's that? Hogging that beauty all by yourself? I've never expected that a man like you would care about something like that." Jet retorted.

"What do you mean by that? I'm just protecting her."

"From what?!" It was getting really out of hand now. Even Edo Wendy could not find a way to break up the growing argument between them since she doesn't want her cover to be revealed from the others but from the looks of it, Natsu seemed to be trying to conceal her identity from the others.

"From you two, of course..." Natsu spoke nonchalantly.

"Tch, it's like you two were actually having an affair or something." Droy accused and it was not long before Edo Wendy blushed at the thought while Natsu remained composed as he was oblivious to that kind of reply to him. Instead, he might take it as an insult if he doesn't understand that.

"I don't care what you're talking about but you're bothering her, alright? So give her some space." He demanded.

"Yep, there's something fishy about you two... You're definitely acting like a couple."

"That's because they are a couple." It was then Happy blurted out nonchalantly towards the two who then went into a deep shock and it was not long until all the attention were directed towards the two people on the far corner of the guild with surprised expressions after hearing that statement from the blue Exceed.

So much for concealment.

.

.

A moment of silence went for a few more seconds until-

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT! ! ! ! !"

"Is this true? Natsu's not single anymore?!"

"How come an idiot like him would have a hot chick under his wing?!"

"It's a conspiracy!"

Comments and murmurs went on to the group as Edo Wendy sighed in depression of all the attention brought towards them as she looked at the still unfazed Natsu before looking back towards the Exceed with a cold look on her face. After all, he's the cause of all of this.

On the other hand, Mira simply stood there with her ever stoic smile before picking out a lacrima-powered camera on her hands and went into gossip mode. Well, another mayhem and chaos would probably take place once more inside the guild.

However, as the situation was about to escalate, all stopped for a moment after hearing a large iron-clad footstep booming throughout the guild hall as heads turned around, only to see the familiar redhead at the guild doors with her usual scarlet hair cascading down to her shoulders and down to her back. Her face filled with a firm and authoritative expression that made almost everyone to gulp nervously as she made her way to the scene.

Natsu and the two could only peek from the crowd after seeing the crowd going silent in an instant and it didn't take long for them to realize the person in front of the crowd.

"E-Erza?" Edo Wendy stuttered in response.

.

.

"What's all the fuss about? I hear that all of you have been causing a lot of trouble again to Master... Can't all of you behave just a bit while I'm gone?" She spoke in a cold tone that merely sent chilling spines all over their backs before suddenly retreating back to their respective tables and chairs as the scarlet knight made her way inside.

It was not long until another group of people appeared from the entrance whom everyone easily recognized as they also made their appearance inside. The man on the far right seemed to be a lean and muscular just by seeing from his body built and the lack of clothes except for his trousers. The other was a blonde-haired woman who seemed to tie her hair in many odd ways while also carrying some sort of a pet with a pointed nose, and the last one was-

Edo Wendy had to rub her eyes a second time no- a third time after seeing the last person on the group which is also her counterpart of this world. It's been a long time she had last seen her as a little kid but from what she could see right now was completely different.

She was a blue-haired teen who seemed to have an average height of that of a person like Erza but a little smaller. Her hair was silky than it was before but was tied into pony tail as the rest of her hair rested down to her back while holding a familiar white Exceed on their arms.

She couldn't believe it... Is this her counterpart right now? From what she remembered back then, she was just a little kid but right now she seemed to grow a lot and was able to become a full blown teen while still showing off her youth. No wonder why Natsu and Happy mistook her breasts back then... well anyways-

.

.

"Haaaa... The last job was such a success... Good thing there was no compensation this time." Gray nonchalantly replied with a smile as he rested his head at the back of his head before looking back to his other two members.

"Natsu and Happy wanted to have a solo job every once in a while so it can't be helped if he's not with the group this time." Lucy reminded.

"Umm... Somehow I kinda feel bad for not letting him come along... I-I mean, we're his teammates, right? We should ask him to come with us." The ever timid and shy Wendy Marvel spoke in place for the pinkette while still trying to keep her composure towards her teammates in reassurance.

"Wendy, please stop defending him too often... Natsu just wants to experience jobs alone since we've been going out jobs together for almost too long... It's natural for him to feel bored." Carla dissuaded her worries.

"B-But what if, he decided to quit the group?" She panicked.

"It's not gonna happen, Wendy... You know him for five years... he's not the type of guy who would leave his friends behind." Gray reassured.

"I know but I just can't help thinking about it." She became more worried as ever.

"Come on, you should take a break every once in awhile... Tell you what, go and talk to him if you have the time... I'm sure he will say the same and you don't have anything worry about, right?" Carla said with reassurance.

Although, they're bound to know that the pinkette's here apparently and just been hiding on one of the tables along with Edo Wendy and Happy as they watched the the group go at the bar with Mirajane waiting for them.

.

.

"Good work, everyone... I assume the job went well?" Mira asked.

"Yeah... The client was satisfied. Any news of the Master?" Erza turned to ask first to the barmaid with a serious look.

"Ara, ara... he's still at the meeting but will be coming back soon once the situation is done." She handed out bottle of water for the group except for

"I see... how about Natsu? Is he home yet with Happy?"

"Well, he was here awhile ago together with some girl-" She was cut off as Erza and Wendy almost choked their drink upon hearing such a statement from the barmaid.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Erza demanded.

"Well, the name of the girl was Wendene-"

 **BOOM***

An explosion boomed through the halls as all eyes turned over to the corner and saw blasted hole with tiny embers left on the aftermath. All people stared at it for a few more seconds until they saw an intimidating aura coming from the redhead as she summoned a large sword by the hand before glaring over to the distance where the pinkette had run off to.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NNNAAAATTTTSSSUUU!-"

Without warning, Erza had requipped into her Flight armor before dashing away outside, leaving the others as the Wendy, Lucy and Gray simply followed suit as they followed the burning trail left behind by the pinkette.

"See? What did I tell you? I knew Natsu-san is replacing our team..." Wendy became teary as a result.

"Oh please, stop acting like a child... You're already 17 so act around your age!" Carla scolded.

"Leaving that aside, I wonder who's the girl that got Natsu into this mess." Gray soon spoke.

"Who knows... Maybe Erza might catch up anytime sooner... ... ... Anyways, why are we following them?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"For free spectating... I'd like to see him get kicked by Erza to the as-" A powerful nudge went into his sides as Lucy glared at him.

"Watch your language!"

..

..

..

Meanwhile, the three simply sprinted away from the guild as Natsu grabbed Edo Wendy's arm and run away while slowly glancing back, only to be frightened after seeing the redhead from the distance. Even Happy was scared at the fact of being chased for no reason, especially when the chaser happens to be Erza Scarlet.

Right now, this was nothing more than a manhunt.

"Why are we running away from her? Isn't she one of your comrades?" Edo Wendy can't help but ask since she kinda knew that the Erza in this world is on their side. At first, she can't believe of that story but after seeing her fight against the kingdom a few years back, she now believes that she is a good person but she can't say for sure in this kind of situtaion.

"She is our friend but when she's angry, she's a monster!-"

"Who you calling monster?!" A voice popped out above them as Erza tried to trap the pinkette but was able to dodge her tackle as he used her shoulders to propel her away while quickly grabbing Edo Wendy bridal style and jumped away from sight.

"How dare you step on me?! Are you running away from me, NNNaaaatttsssuuuu!"

"Hiiiiiieeee! We're sorry?!" Both him and Happy cried out of horror.

"Come back right here! Explain the situation!"

"How can I when you're literally chasing me like a predator?!"

"It's because you're running away!" Without slowing down, Erza neared herself to them but it was not long until Edo Wendy decided to just reveal herself in order to end the chase once and for all.

.

.

"Natsu... It's alright. I think I should reveal myself to them... There's no point in running now that they're trying to find out who I am."

"E-Eh? But what about the secret?"

"Just put me down already... How long are you gonna keep on holding me like this?" She spoke as Natsu immediately obeyed before finally stopping his sprinting. Erza eventually caught up just in time but stopped for a moment before looking over to the pinkette and the mysterious person beside him. They were still facing their backs towards her and it didn't take long until the other three members arrived and Wendy could slowly narrow her eyes in suspicion of the mysterious person in front of her.

"Alright, I'll show myself... but in return, can you forgive Natsu and Happy?" The mysterious person slowly glanced around and the four could only gaped in disbelief after recognizing the person's appearance after finally turning around together with the pinkette.

"You are-"

"Wendy." Gray and Natsu spoke but not before long became confused after uttering the same name.

"Wendy?"

"Wendy?!"

"Wendy!"

.

.

"If I hear another Wendy then I'll-" Erza threatened but Gray placed the final straw.

"Wendy?-"

 **KAPOW!***

As fast as the speed of light, poor Gray was sent towards the sky before twinkling away from sight.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup... Here's the first chapter of the story. Hope ya like it. As you can see, the timeskip was 5 (technically 12) years in Earthland but on Edolas, it's only 3 years which means that the time interval between worlds are different. I just though about mixing it just for fitting of the story and that Wendy Marvel would eventually grow and probably had to deal with this situation.**

 **There's nothing more tell at the moment so... yeah. As always, leave a comment in the reviews and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks again for reading. We'll see each other in the next chapter.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	3. Staying Over

**A/N: Sup everyone. wiErD here... How you all doing? The wait is finally over... Here's chapter 2 of the story.**

 **Hope ya like it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or any of its elements relating to it. Credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **\- Staying Over -**

Edo-Wendy together with the whole members of Team Natsu had found themselves finally on the room of their master. After a brief horrifying chase coming from the redhead, the others were able to settle down as Natsu and Happy finally explained the situation that transpired earlier between them and the Wendy's Edolas counterpart. At first, it's was very hard to process everything down immediately.

I mean, an Edolas counterpart suddenly appearing in Earthland for no reason? What could be anymore than that? Perhaps the Anima was opened once more but that can't be right now, can it? From what they'd recalled, Mystogan had already sealed up all the Anima passing through Earthland and into Edolas.

It was also the only way travelling in both parallel worlds. There was no other method of doing so. However, with the appearance of Edo-Wendy, there must be something going on.

Makarov was already on his seat. His small figure wearing the same Wizard Saint coat that he once used during his days as one of the Strongest mages in Fiore. His head shook thoughtfully down to his desk as he slowly tried to sink in all the information that he gathered so far from his brats.

It was also probably his first time seeing Edolas- no rather, counterparts that came from another world. Well, he was really unaware of the Edolas issue years back since he was one of the victims turned into a giant lacrima and threatened to be slammed into a giant floating mass that could result a powerful collision, thus an infinite rain of magic power to some magic-hungry kingdom.

He's rather avoid that topic for now.

Anyways, as the Master continues to ponder about the situation, he casts one glance towards the members of Team Natsu with a curious look then back to the bluenette in question.

"I see... I understand the situation. But I don't exactly have any information regarding of your mysterious appearance here in our world. Whether it came from someone or from an accident, I'm afraid I still can't guarantee your safe return to your world at this point."

A frown made its way towards Edo Wendy's lips as she shook her head in depression.

"Can't there be some other way to send me back? I mean, you got all kinds of magic here." She tried asking hopefully.

"We don't have that kind of magic here in Earthland. Your people back at Edolas has more technological advances that made such magic to create bridges on two worlds. I'm afraid that in our current time, there's little to none of the things needed to create such magic." He replied.

"I see..."

A moment of silence came afterwards until Makarov continued.

"Rest assured. We, Fairy Tail will do whatever best we can in order to help you... I can't guarantee of a short time to bring you back but at least, we'll provide you everything else you need to live in this world for the time being."

"Is it really alright to settle down here?"

"Of course, Any member of Fairy Tail is welcome here. It does not matter if they're counterparts or not."

"Thank you for your kindness." Edo-Wendy bowed sincerely until the others soon took over the situation. All of them were all eager to meet her despite having to briefly known each other just awhile ago. She was already surrounded by them, asking many questions and other things that they wanted to ask about Edolas.

Of course, she can't ask much about them since they came answering one question after the next. She could only answer one at a time as Erza and Master remained in the sidelines, observing them interacting with each other.

"This is quite shocking indeed." Makarov soon spoke.

"What is?" Erza quirked a brow in curiosity.

"This person... I was just thinking of something behind her sudden appearance at this time."

"What makes you say that?"

"Hmm... ... I can't be sure but, her appearance here is somehow coincidental with the rise of other dark guilds around here."

After saying that, Erza's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You don't mean-"

"There must be something going on in those guilds right now... Well, it's just a thought though. There maybe something even more at work here."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on her?"

"No, let her be and grow accustomed here with the others for the time being... I can sense no ill will from the woman and seems to trust us completely despite meeting with each other for a short time." He pondered.

"Well, we did met her and the others years ago... She's just an acquaintance."

"I see... Well, a pretty bombshell for an acquaintance... My boy sure has good eyes when picking the right ones... Hmm, maybe I should ask if she's singl-" A sword immediately tipped itself near the old short man's throat as an intimidating aura erupted from the redhead who's eyes were glowing like a predator towards him as if she was looking at her very soul.

If he was pretty young back then, he would shat his pants by now.

A huge amount of sweat went from his head as he looked at the horrifying scarlet knight.

"What are you saying, Master? You're not taking advantage of her now, do you?" Her voice laced with poison and dread despite being such a composed person.

"O-Of course! I would never do that to her... since she was our g-guest. It would be pretty bad for our name to be doing something like that, right?" Makarov tried to a lame excuse but Erza through his intention before simply grabbing his collar and dragged the old man out in the room for punishment.

"HELP ME!" Was the last words he was able to part before a door closed behind them, leaving the others confused.

..

..

On the other hand, Edo Wendy still couldn't get used to the flow of questions being handed to her by Earthland counterparts of her friends. It wasn't this noisy and rowdy as it is with her friends back at Edolas but they're all the same, except for a few changes, such as Gray unknowingly stripping down his clothes for now reason, Erza being one of them, etc.

While being able to talk to the others, she soon turned towards her own Earthland counterpart after noticing her standing behind the group as if she was reluctant to speak to her.

"Hey, Little Me." She already gave her a nickname despite being all grown-up.

Of course, Wendy did jolt up little but immediately calmed down after seeing her friendly attitude towards her and her friends.

"H-Hi... I-It's quite unexpected to see you here with us." She shyly replied.

"Well, a lot of things happened and I somehow ended up here... Last time I saw you, you were quite young back then." Edo Wendy mused.

"It's been a long time here so there's a lot of time to improve but..." Her voice unusually lowered for a moment. "... I still have a long way to go." She slowly pointed below her chest in embarrassment then towards her Edolas counterpart who had a different form than hers.

Even though she was already seventeen, there's no obvious result of her improvement in her chest region, whereas her counterpart who spent three years in her own world had that different kind of improvement.

Sigh... The gods are sure very harsh on her. Or is it just her growth was at fault here.

Edo Wendy tilted her head in confusion after noticing the depression written on Wendy's face as she gave a deep and heavy sigh before moping around on something that she didn't know.

At the same time, Erza also joined in the group after her brief punishment on Gramps for blurting out something that is totally perverted and unacceptable.

"Well, now that you're settled with your own temporary stay here in the guild, we should introduce you to the others. I'm sure, everyone will be eager to meet you in person." She suggested.

"Eh? Is it alright?! They might freak out if they found out that I'm just one of your friend's counterpart." She asked worriedly.

"It's not a problem. They would be just a little surprised but other than that, they'll be happy to accept you as their friend, right?" She turned towards the others as they all gave a smile and nodded in response.

"Well, if you say so."

"Right... we'll be off then, Master." Erza spoke towards the other end of the table where the beaten up 6th Guild Master of Fairy Tail lay twitching from his injuries.

"Y-Yes."

...

...

...

After a few minutes of walking down towards the guild halls. Everyone in the guild is already waiting for the newcomer. Edo Wendy felt a little uncertain showing herself right in front of them since to her, they were all strangers despite being counterparts of her own friends back at Edolas.

With a light pat coming from the scarlet knight, she smiled in relief after being reassured by her and decided to head down together with Team Natsu and finally stopped at the front of the stage while everyone waited on their respective seats on separate tables.

"I guess everyone of you is informed of the situation but I'd like you all to keep a secret from now on and must be kept within the guild only. Although, it's quite strange to think about it but I'd like you all to welcome Wendy here in our guild..." Erza announced.

"... As you can see, she's the counterpart of our Wendy. She's still trying to get used around here so be nice to her and get along with each other." There was long pause of sound in the guild as the guildmembers simply stared oddly at the blue-haired woman at the stage, ignoring their conversations and murmurs at each other as the group began to introduce her to them.

Edo Wendy couldn't know what kind of reaction they are making right now since it would really take a lot of time for someone to believe about parallel worlds and their parallel selves.

It was a rather strange feeling since everyone just witnessed two parallel versions of their guildmate.

After briefly explaining about the situation about her appearance here in Earthland, the atmosphere became eerily silent. There were no reactions that immediately came after their explanation as the faces of their guildmembers were utterly jawdropping and shocked.

..

..

After a few moments, the whole guild roared back into life as the shouts and cheers of the people inside resounded almost instantly after knowing the situation.

And in just like that Edo Wendy was immediately being asked upon by many boys in the guild as they were all lining up before her as if she was some sort of idol.

"Another beautiful girl in the guild!"

"Jackpot!"

"It's an angel!"

Comments went through the hall as Edo Wendy sweatdropped at the sight. She was raising her hands up to ease the boys away from her but they just kept on approaching her. Erza and the others felt their jaws dropping down on the floor and Wendy slightly have depressing issues of herself as she curled on a corner while being comforted by Carla and Happy in the process.

Mirajane on the other hand, was only putting up a wry smile, amused at the situation.

"Ara, ara... Everyone is sure energetic."

It seems everyone was already focused on Edo Wendy now without remembering the fact that Erza was right there beside her and was already boiling up in rage. Natsu and the others had to inch themselves away from her for a moment and decided to hide in the meantime since a bomb was about to tick off at any moment.

3

2

1

...

"CUT IT OUT, YOU IDIOTS!" In one firm and powerful voice, everyone felt the need to stop what they're doing as they all soon noticed an immense aura coming from the redhead. Even Edo Wendy and the other people who weren't involved much at the situation fell a chill running up to their spines as they heard her scary voice.

Some of the others were already sweating in fear as the scarlet knight had requipped a large hammer on her hand, seemingly aimed to squash the boys who approached their guest.

"Hieeee! She's got a hammer!"

"Shit! Run!

"WHO SAID YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM ME?! HUH?! FACE YOUR PUNISHMENTS LIKE A MAN!"

..

..

"Nooooooooooooo!" And in just like that, the people who were involved in the line up were simply being pummeled mercilessly by Erza as she repeatedly brought down her hammer to the ground as if she was squashing them flat. Others simply sweatdropped at the sight after seeing the redhead doing her usual beatings to undisciplined guildmembers.

Well beatings aside, the group soon made their way to the bar counter where most of the team usually hangs out. They were greeted by Mirajane who wasn't that affected of the whole situation but she was slightly surprised that the girl that Natsu introduced to her earlier was actually the counterpart of Wendy.

No wonder why they almost have the same look and appearance.

Almost though.

With Erza keeping the boys occupied in her beatings, the group had enough time to avoid much attention as they began their conversation. Other people who weren't part of the team also made their way towards the counter such as Gajeel and Juvia. Edo Wendy was actually surprised at the Earthland's versions of her friends, seeing that they quite have the opposite behaviors.

She was also surprised to see Pantherlily to be in the midst of the group, since she recognized him to be one of the captains in the previous reign of the kingdom. Although, he was in his Exceed form, she was still able to recognize him but she was calm, seeing that he is one of them now.

"I guess, you'll be experiencing routines like these from now on, Wendy-san." Mirajane said with a smile before pointing over to the mayhem around them.

"I-I think so too... Has it been always like this? I mean, I've never seen Erza this serious despite being on the same side." Edo Wendy asked.

"Why do you say that?" She asked in curiosity.

"Well apparently, redhead over there is actually an enemy in their world... Damn, she still has that scary face if you ask me." Gajeel smirked.

"If Erza catches you saying that, you're dead, Iron-stick." Natsu warned but the iron dragonslayer simply clicked his tongue to retaliate his insult.

"Oh yeah, how's Erza on that other world... Is she still hunting you guys?" Natsu soon asked.

"Not anymore... Ever since King Jellal took over the throne, things have been quite the opposite of how the Kingdom actually behaves on its people." Despite some others being able to understand of what she was saying, others were surprised to hear such new information, especially about Jellal from their world.

"Jellal was a king over there?" Mira gasped in shock.

"Apparently, he was our Mystogan here in Earthland... Pretty shocking, right?" Lucy corrected.

"I-I see... No wonder why he left Fairy Tail for unknown reasons."

"What about the others?" It was then Wendy asked her counterpart.

"Well, a lot has changed over the past years... Everyone was happy despite having no magic to rely on. Right now, the Kingdom is taking on a new alternative on technology to compensate for our lack of magic. So far, it has been good for the people. Guilds were established again and Fairy Tail became the kingdom's most trusted organization."

A couple of gasps and surprises went through the group's faces as they were easily amused at the great change in Edolas after their return back at Earthland.

"Now that you said it, how's everyone back at Edolas... I mean, our counterparts." Gray questioned.

"Well, things haven't changed a lot really. Lucy and Levy were still at it each other like they were sworn enemies. Natsu- I mean, our Natsu is still working out on his new car and Gray continued to fawn over Juvia... And you know the rest." She didn't want to elaborate that much since it would take an entire day for her to explain each of her friends' antics.

"G-Gray-sama's fawning over me...?" Juvia asked in expectant eyes.

"No way in hell!" Gray denied.

"Lucy and Levy are fighting?" Mira asked.

"Well, yes..."

"I see... So if Levy and Lucy are best friends here in Earthland, then they're rivals in Edolas... Would that mean Natsu and Gray are the best of friends over there?"

Edo Wendy could only nod at the barmaid's question in which soon made her to giggle in delight before stretching out another question.

"How about me?"

"Well, you're still the same for me, Mira-san... Even in here, you were still like that kind person." After saying that, Mira felt depressed all of a sudden, knowing that she didn't change at all even in parallel worlds.

"Well, Mira was called the Demon a couple of years back... In those times, she was as scary as Erza, you know." Happy and Natsu whispered.

"Did you say something, Natsu, Happy?" It was then, the two partners jumped right out from their seats after seeing the sudden change on the tone of the barmaid's voice.

"N-Nothing, ma'm!" They both replied fast as they could feel the hidden vicious aura emanating behind the white-haired head waitress.

"Now that's the Mira I've never seen before." Edo Wendy thought out in disbelief.

While they're on the midst of their own conversation, Lisanna eventually came into view as she passed a friendly wave towards her friends and also greeted Edo Wendy.

"Hello, Wendy... It's good to see you here."

"Lisanna!" Edo Wendy exlaimed in surprised but immediately composed herself as the Take-Over mage continued.

"How are you feeling right now? I mean, meeting all of us here?"

"Well, it's not the same feeling I usually felt back at Edolas but they're all good people..." She smiled in response.

"I see... How's Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan back over there?" She asked curiously.

"They were still coping over to your loss after that day but they were able to smile and move on along with the others..." She replied.

"Is that so? I'm glad..." Lisanna smiled and after a while, the others were also tilting their heads in confusion of their conversation since they don't follow too much on their topic but they could catch a glimpse that it was about her other siblings back at Edolas where she spent her time with them during those years.

On the other hand, Erza eventually came joining with the group after her session with the guildmembers and continued their conversations throughout the day. There were laughs and gags between them as the group tried to make Edo Wendy feel accustomed here in Fairy Tail. Needless to say, they were all doing a good job at it as the bluenette was having fun with them.

The most entertaining scene yet was Gajeel singing in his very crooked voice and that many people almost died from it just by hearing its awful tune. It was not long until Natsu came in rushing and punched the iron dragonslayer away with a flaming fist and eventually sparked the usual brawl Fairy Tail was famous at.

Chairs were thrown and tables were smashed into pieces. Even bodies were blasted from all places as the prominent contenders rocked the guild hall with their magics as Natsu and Gray butted their heads together and rampaged around the guild, destroying anything. Unfortunate bystanders were simply treated with both fire and ice magics altogether and went flying in corners as the battle raged on.

Although it was amusing, the fight was way too much for the spectators to watch. Right now, people are tilting their tables to defend themselves from trajectories coming from the heated battle between Natsu and Gray.

Lucy was panicking alongside with Wendy. Happy was cheering and Carla was just sighing at the sight. Even Mira simply stood on her usual spot in the bar counter, smiling like there is nothing happening in front of her. Erza was quietly enjoying her strawberry cake which was unusual for Edo Wendy at least.

In the end, the battle raged on until Erza was able to quell the situation and dragged the participants away for punishment.

And it was the first time Edo Wendy witnessed the normal day inside Earthland's Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later..._**

The sun was already setting and the people inside the guild began to empty the guildhall one by one as the day slowly comes to an end. Some returned to their homes while others stayed for a few more minutes to drink and take their day inside the guild.

Natsu and the rest of the group were all gathered up in one table together with Edo Wendy as they began to realize the flow of time and the approaching nightfall outside.

"Well, I better get going... See you guys, tomorrow." Gray gave his first bid of farewell to his friends before disappearing from the guild doors.

"That reminds me, do you have a place to stay, Wendy? Lucy asked the older bluenette.

"No..." She answered with a frown in which everyone soon noticed it.

..

..

There was a short paused between them until Natsu finally spoke up.

"Why don't you stay with us?" He offered as Happy flew beside him who seemed to agree his suggestion.

Of course, his straightforward reply simply got the other girls to fall down from their seats as they looked at him as if he was saying something weird just now.

"W-What!?" Erza choked up from her question. Even Edo Wendy was surprised as well.

"What? I just said, she's welcome to stay at my house if she wants to."

"Are you okay by the any chance?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Is something wrong with what I said?"

"YES! IN SO MANY LEVELS! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH A GIRL?! IT'S INDECENT!" Erza shouted. Her cheeks flushed in red.

"I never said I want to sleep with her... I just offered her a place to stay..." However, his next reply gave another misunderstanding as Erza caught something wrong of what he just said.

"S-S-Sleep? with her?! That's- too far!"

"Oi! You're heading way too fast, Erza." Lucy calmed her down.

"I-In any case, I won't allow it!" The redhead stated firmly.

"Why not?" Happy asked.

"Because it's wrong!"

"It's not that wrong though..."

"And Wendy's opinion on this...?" Erza turned over to the Edo Wendy in anticipation as all eyes darted right back at her, waiting for her answer.

..

..

"Well, I don't mind about it though... It would be nice seeing the kind of house, Natsu has." She answered nonchalantly in which got only the girls to gape in shock at her unexpected answer.

"W-W-What?"

"Hmmm? What? I think it's not that bad to live with a man on the same roof... I'm just lodging on someone's home so I'll try to be nice since he was generous of letting me stay." She further explained.

"No, no, no, no, no... You should live with me!" Erza and Lucy reconsidered.

"Wendy has spoken... Let's go home!" Happy urged but Erza could only shoot a sharp glare on the blue Exceed as her eyes immediately glowed in deep red, personifying her hidden wrath.

He had to wonder though... Why Erza was so adamant on not having her to live with Natsu anyway? It's Edo Wendy's decision to choose her own place to stay.

Meanwhile, as the group tries to win over Edo Wendy's accommodation for the night. Wendy, who was silent from the start simply began to speak for herself as she raised her voice to catch everyone's attention.

"I think that it's better if she lives with me!" Her voice resounded from the group as they all stopped and turned over to the sky dragonslayer in shock before looking back at each other.

Another long pause went through the group as they were all trying to ponder about what she just said.

"Actually, it's also not a bad idea to live with my counterpart... Isn't that okay with you, Wendy?" Edo Wendy asked the bluenette with anticipation as she tried to answer her.

"Y-Yes! I'll definitely try to provide her shelter in the meantime."

Edo Wendy could only smile warmly at her Earthland counterpart before looking back to the others for their approval.

"Well, is that okay with you guys?"

"It's not that a bad idea, I suppose... As long as it doesn't involve a boy and a girl living together." Erza spoke.

"Fine by me..." Natsu agreed.

"Alright, it's settled... Wendy shall take the role on her stay here in Earthland... I suppose, we should also help out in buying some of your necessary needs on your temporary stay here." Lucy added.

"Oh yeah... I guess we should start by tomorrow then." Erza realized.

"Agreed." Lucy nodded.

With the matter settled, Edo Wendy turned towards Wendy before lightly bowing in response to her generous offer.

"Well Little Me... I guess, I'll be on your care from now on... Let's get along well in the future." She smiled.

"Y-Yes... Let's get along together..." Wendy stammered in response. On the other hand, Carla could only smile in relief beside her friend as they all soon began to return back to their respective homes, seeing the day had come to an end. Darkness eventually took over the skies, bringing in the wonders and beauty of the nocturnal night.

Edo Wendy's new life had just finally begun.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap... Here's chapter 2 guys. Hope you had fun reading it.**

 **A little information about the story so far: The timeskip here in Earthland is five years after the Grand Magic Games. Wendy is already 17 but I just had the knack of have Edo Wendy to call her Little Me since it fits her character and that she had that mature and straightforward personality unlike from her Earthland counterpart.**

 **Next chapter would be the job hunting and the introduction of guild jobs for her since I would be putting up adventures on her soon with the team tagging along. There will also a matter of her own fighting style but that would be discussed on the future chapters.**

 **Aside from that, leave a review. Tell me what you think so far in the story despite its early stages. Also thanks to all the readers supporting this story. I really appreciate your patience on this despite having to update once in awhile.**

 **I'll try to update much more often once I finish my other long-running story soon. For now, bear with me guys with the lone updates. :)**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	4. Taking a Job

**A/N: Sup guys. wiErD here. And I got another chapter for you guys.**

 **Hope ya like it!**

 **I forgot about the ages of the people in the time skip. Edo Wendy would be 21, Natsu would be around 21 or so and Wendy would be 17. Just to avoid misunderstandings... Be reminded.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or any of its elements. Hiro Mashima owns them.**

* * *

 **\- Taking a Job -**

Dawn slowly started to rise from the mountains as the sun slowly comes into light, introducing Earthland to another new day ahead. Darkness retreated back to the other side as light replaces it and began to show the beauty of the forests and other landmarks obscured by the blackness of the night. Animals crawl out from their nests and adore the sunlight, plants, and other flora bloom at the waking dawn and people soon moved out from their houses to start their day.

Edo Wendy flickered her eyes awake as the small rays of sunlight penetrated through the windows and into her eyes as she slowly gazed from her futon and found herself in some sort of a room.

Her memories were still groggy and it didn't take long for her to realize that she's still in Earthland.

Well specifically, in her Earthland counterpart's house to be exact. Her silky blue hair was messed up in all places as some of her strands protruded upwards due to her sleep. Looking at the interior of the room, she scanned every furniture around her and eventually landed her attention to the sleeping figure on the bed together with the Exceed.

She faintly smiled at the duo until she decided to get out of the futon and turned towards the window in a deep thought.

It's been a day since she landed here in Earthland. She wondered how long this will last since she might have the chance to come back to Edolas if their master managed to find a way. Then again, it's very unlikely to find such complicated magic to send someone back to an alternate world that easy.

She got to admit, though, living here with these people doesn't look that bad.

After all, she got all the time to learn about her guildmate counterparts and possibly the entire history of this world itself.

A few minutes passed and Edo Wendy started in fixing her futon to the side and went to a small mirror to fix her hair in the process. She took her time in her personal hygiene and finished in just a couple of minutes.

Since she doesn't have a pair of clothes to change, Lucy lent her some spare clothes in the meantime and used it until she can provide her own needs in the future. She wore a plain light blue colored shirt with small frills on the edges and a pair of tight shorts that reached only to her knees.

Surprisingly, it fitted her somehow, especially to her breasts since it poses a problem for her when lending someone's clothes.

It's not like she was bragging about her body structure, she finds it troublesome during occasions back at Edolas. Hopefully, she would find some clothes for her own soon.

As she finished changing herself, Wendy and Carla were already awake as well and greeted the older bluenette with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Little me..." Edo Wendy replied with a smile.

"I hope you find the place to be quite okay since we're not really that rich to provide anything luxurious," Carla stated.

"I don't need anything that grand. I'm just grateful to have a place to stay in the meantime. But once I got a hang of this world, I probably would need to provide a shelter of my own. I don't want to be a burden to you guys." Edo Wendy apologized.

"It's nothing. Stay as long as you want―I mean, we're friends, right?" Wendy reassured.

"Friends?"

"Mmm. Everyone in Fairy Tail treats you as one whether you're aware of it or not."

"I see. Thank you for your hospitality."

A couple of smiles were exchanged between two bluenettes until Carla decided to change the topic.

"Well, now that we're settled, we should head the guild and meet with the others." Wendy proposed.

"For what?" Edo Wendy tilted her head in confusion. The two roommates looked at each other for a moment before looking back at her with a light-hearted expression.

"To take a job of course."

...

The townsfolk continue to flood the streets as the morning started in its course with them starting their everyday lives in the process. The two identical bluenettes wandered around outside as they headed their way towards the guild but not long before a few of the onlookers noticed them as some were able to see something wrong with the two. Though not in a bad way of course but rather the looks that made them somehow curious in the process.

"Hey, isn't that Wendy-chan from the guild?"

"You're right... Man, she grows up so fast. Do you think she's still single?"

"Her friend isn't quite bad too. She's looks stunning."

"Although I missing but... they do look strangely the same.

"Huh? What do you mean? They're both gorgeous that's what I think!"

"Haah... I'm so envious of the boys in their guild."

Wendy could only walk with her head hung in embarrassment as more comments went on from the onlooking crowd that made Edo Wendy look back at her with a confused expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"Iya, it's nothing to worry about."

The bluenette gave a dry laugh but Carla gave away the reason just so to tease her in the process.

"Well, a lot of the townspeople were already talking about the two of you. Wendy isn't the type to stand out within the group so this is the kind of expression she would always put up whenever something like this happened." She pointed out.

"Oooh... I almost forgot about it. Back then, she's still a bit shy when she and Natsu stumbled on our guild. But during the battle against the kingdom, she's a bit different and always more confident to her actions." Edo Wendy pondered.

"Well, she did grow up on her timid self although not entirely," Carla spoke.

"I-It's not like that... It's thanks to Natsu-san, I'm able to do things on my own." Wendy butted in with a light tone of her voice which also indicates her embarrassment towards the subject. Carla sighed as she looked at the bluenette in suspicion.

"Haaaa... Natsu this, Natsu that. Lately, you've been mentioning him almost every time now, Wendy." She had nonchalant look plastered on her face with her paws placed beside her waist.

Edo Wendy quirked her brow in curiosity as well while her Earthland counterpart could only blow up a huge steam over her head as her face immediately turned into a shade of red that would match the glossy red color. The bluenette was left blushing at the mention of the topic but the two already noticed what's been really going on.

"I-It's not what you think! I just had a lot of things going on in my head right now."

"Like what for example." Edo Wendy seemed curious while also saving Wendy from getting tangled into Carla's schemes that somehow left her a displeased look on her face, directed at the older bluenette.

"L-Like what should we call you from now on."

"Eh?"

"Oh, now that you think about it. It would be pretty hard for everyone to call one of you because you two shared the same name."

The Exceed finally got preoccupied with the new subject as well, letting go of the question that she asked about her partner earlier which gave the dragonslayer a little bit of sigh of relief at the end. Although it's not quite sure that she's entirely safe from her. Carla had a bit of a mischief on her own towards Wendy in certain topics that she finds hard to answer and oftentimes left her embarrassed as a result.

It's one of the things she didn't like to discuss in front of everyone, especially to the mentioned person that got her worked up just now after realizing her mistake on mentioning his name very often.

Not only Wendy had to be careful on everyone but also to her Exceed as well who somewhat developed that same attitude as that of the blue Exceed but much more dangerous and well, more cunning than the last one.

"Hnnn... I never really thought it like that. Probably because I usually call her, Little me, for example." Edo Wendy stated.

"True but what about everyone? It would be really awkward if someone calls you two at the same time by your names." Carla pondered in thought.

"So what'll it be then? I'm not really good at putting up new names." Wendy suggested.

The trio turned to their thoughts at the moment, letting themselves delve deep into their minds to try and find something that would solve the problem.

Their pondering took about almost more than a minute which gave them a set of complicated expressions towards each other. A buzzing sound of their voices hung in the air for a moment until Edo Wendy finally gave up and spoke afterward.

"Let's just leave it like that for now..."

"Y-Yeah. I never really though thinking a new name is that hard."

"Well, I hope the others could help out as well. Oh, and maybe we should hurry. I think we stayed long enough. The others might've gotten a job for themselves, you know." Carla reminded.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We don't want to be late for the job!" Wendy voiced out in a form of panic as she hastily tried to sprint off into the distance.

"Hey, I might be a little late but what's this job you've been talking about?" Edo Wendy asked in confusion.

"Well, we just got a request from another client that specified certain mages so it's our job to answer them and get it done. Most of the requested ones were often the members of our group since we've been standing out quite lately in the last Grand Magic Games." Carla explained.

"Grand Magic Games?"

"Oh, we never mentioned it before, right? It's some sort of an event that happens yearly to determine the strongest guild in Fiore. So far we've been holding the title for five years now." Wendy stated.

"I see..."

As expected of a world bathed in the endless flow of magic, events and other special occasions are often derived from the nature of magic. She saw a lot of things back in her own world where magic is scarce and the hunt for people who use magic carelessly are usually the normal sightings. Her thoughts looked back to the history where every bit of magic is precious to them, regardless of being part of the kingdom or not.

Seeing how this parallel world of endless magic come to her mind, she could only think how every one of them uses magic without any restraint or hesitation. People work on their lives depending on magic and use them as they want.

Her world never had this kind of freedom in magic so hearing things like the Grand Magic Games gave her a new outlook on how this world works differently from them.

Even as a normal person like her who didn't possess any kind of natural born magic can become a magic user through craftsmanship and magic embedment.

"H-How amazing... I would honestly like to see that kind of event someday."

"Ehehe~" For some reason, Wendy felt embarrassed in which the older twin noticed as soon as she turned her head towards her in curiosity.

"Did I say something weird?"

"Not at all... Apparently, our little Wendy here had some pretty good moments in this year's games so she just being modest every time someone talks or praises her in that regard." Carla explained.

"All the more reason to look forward to. I would like to see how you would go out there, Little Me." Edo Wendy smiled earnestly.

"T-Thanks I guess, Older Me."

"Older Me seemed a bit far-fetched... You could just call me, onee-chan." At that moment, Carla and Wendy both stopped along with their feet as Edo Wendy walked a few steps ahead before stopping as well while glancing back with a confused look on her face. The surprised duo had blank looks which looked like they heard something unbelievable that left them this dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm... Did you just say, onee-chan?" Carla spoke.

"Yeah... It feels weird for me to be getting called older me. A big sister would be more a likable term for that matter, right?" She spoke, as a matter of fact, unaware of the true reason why they stopped in the first place.

What they noticed is that she inhibits a tactless attitude which is completely different from her Earthland version. While Wendy is still a bit of a clumsy and shy person, Edo Wendy is straightforward and doesn't hesitate in her actions, including her words as well that got the two shocked in the process.

Talk about opposite sides of the same coin.

Well, it's not like the two of them are not getting along right now. In fact, they seem to at least tolerate each other's presence and maintain a friendly conversation.

Going back to their stuttered faces, Wendy blinked her eyes to snap herself out of her daze and began to speak in return.

"I-Is that so?"

"Hnn... Isn't it weird for you?"

"No, it's just that I'm just surprised that you are a bit straightforward at things."

"Oh..."

"I hate to break it to you two but we gotta hurry..." Carla reminded them once again as the other two lit their eyes in realization, prompting them to sprint off in the distance with Carla flying beside them as they made their way towards the distant building lying in front of their vision.

* * *

 ** _Near the Fairy Tail building..._**

The trio eventually arrived by at the main gate as they looked at the very tall structure located right in front of them. Wendy and Carla could slowly feel the sense of warmth coming from their hearts as they stared longingly at the insignia placed on the banner that defined their guild's name and pride. This place was very important to them. Not only because they met so many people inside it but it also gave them a new hope for comfort in their time of abandonment from their last guild.

They wouldn't forget about Cait Shelter of course but Fairy Tail is now their new home and that this place housed most of their memories with their friends. They grew up and nurtured themselves in the last five years in which they changed in so many ways than before.

Edo Wendy noticed their subtle expressions as she saw them gazing at the building itself. She realized just how much they value this place.

Of course, everyone back on Edolas shares the same feeling of appreciation to their guild, her included but to compare it to the two beside her, they seem to hold a much deeper love for their guild than them. Not that she finds it problematic or sorts.

She could only put up a faint smile towards them as she walked a few steps ahead before urging them to follow.

"Come on, let's go meet everyone."

"Okay!"

The other two nodded in response and decided walk inside as they head on to the guild doors and opened it. Edo Wendy followed the duo as the doors slowly reveal the nostalgic sight of the guild's interior.

Maybe... Just maybe, it wouldn't sound too bad to hang out with these people after all.

No matter how different they were from her, they're still her guildmates.

Edo Wendy smiled at that thought as she went inside as well to finally meet the others once again.

...

 ** _*Crash*_**

The sound of furniture breaking first entered their ears and the sight of a flying body was first seen in their eyes as the interior of the guild was finally revealed to the trio. They immediately stopped in shock as the people inside brawl continuously, throwing punches and throwing anything possible just to knock out the other.

Basically, it was just a normal day in Fairy Tail although the fight never escalated this high than before. Even Wendy and Carla noticed it as well.

Their faces were full of sweats together with Edo Wendy who somehow began to see it as an everyday sight inside the guild, not that she was happy about it.

The only thing worth looking into is what caused these people to brawl in the first place. It looks like they're having different sides in which they argued that led them to this result. Either way, they needed to find someone still alive in order to get information.

The trio silently sneaked through the carnage without getting any attention until they finally made their way to the bar counter where it's the only place that hasn't been turned into a battlefield.

The ever smiling barmaid could be seen tending to the counter, cleaning up the mugs with a piece of rug in her hand while looking happily at the war-torn place. Her smile doesn't seem to fit in with the situation and Wendy and Carla knew she tolerates battles often unlike Erza who's always been the only one quelling the whole fight if it gets on her nerves.

They had to wonder, though... Where did the redhead go by the way?

It's such a weird sight to not see the scarlet knight beating up the perpetrators behind this brawl though it doesn't really matter to them that much.

"Ara... Good morning, you two." Mirajane began with a smile.

"Morning, Mira-san." Edo Wendy greeted in return.

"I was just finishing all my chores around the counter. I didn't expect you two to get here so early. The others are still in the middle of their discussion so you'll have to wait until then." The silver-haired maid pointed over to the people fighting each other as another table was thrown in the air, barely missing the barmaid in mere inches to her face, making the others to pop out their eyes in utter surprise.

The two blue-haired girls almost had a heart attack by the way. It's not an everyday routine to see the ever calm Mirajane get almost hit by a table.

Not that it's a good thing, considering what she would feel once she really got to the tipping point.

"A-Anyways, how's everyone doing? I mean, aside from the fight." Edo Wendy decided to ask away in which the barmaid pondered for a moment as she reached her finger over to her chin and gazed into open space momentarily.

"Hmmm... Well, Erza and Lucy got requested by another client so they had to leave early to finish the job. It was an S-Class job so I think they'll be back for a few days, considering that Erza can finish it early. I'm still confused about the specification but knowing them, they would be fine." Mirajane explained.

"I see... So that explains why no one tried to step in to stop the fight." Carla added.

"Oh, Juvia and Gray also got a request to put out a fire monster in a volcano. They said they'll be back by sunset."

"And Natsu?" Edo Wendy asked.

"Just one of the people who are in the fight. Apparently, he and Gajeel had another disagreement and you know the rest. Happy was cheering him on." She pointed over to the blue Exceed floating on the sidelines, cheering for his dragonslayer.

"Now that you mention it, we gotta do our jobs too."

"Here's the requested paper. I'll have it sign up for a few minutes so you two should wait for a moment while I'll get this done upstairs."

The two gave short reply of 'Thanks' to the barmaid as she went out from the counter and onto the stairs before disappearing in sight. The group went over to one of the tables left untouched by the carnage and watched the whole scene unfold. With Mirajane being the source of all gossip around the guild, it's pretty easy for everyone to know about the current situation in just a few minutes.

As she said, some of the members of Team Natsu were already out on a job which only leaves the fire dragonslayer to be the only one who settled long in the guild without any requested job offers at the moment.

But knowing his reputation, it's gonna pop up soon.

"Hnn... So this is your everyday routine, huh?" Edo Wendy started.

"I think so..." Wendy replied.

"With all these damages, it's quite surprising for me to see that you were able to compensate everything."

"Well, our Master has ties with the Magic Council and often pays for all the damages. It's probably the reason why he gets stuck in his office very often due to the complaint papers piling up in his tables every now and then."

"T-That's quite hard for him..." Edo Wendy sweated in response.

"Well, it's not like it's a big deal to him, though. The only reason why he's mad about it is because of the fines he compensated to every destruction our guild members made in their jobs." Carla finished.

"I-Is that so?" She stuttered at her reply after wondering about how their guild managed to go through all it until now.

Talk about collateral damage.

"Even so, everyone's began to lower their destruction since there has been a rise of the dark guilds in the past few days."

"I heard about that from Mira. She said something about dark guilds being a threat or some sort."

"Yes... Apparently, the Magic Council has taken notice about the recent movements of the dark guilds over the past few days and they seem to do a lot of activity than before. They sent up a notice to every legal guild to take caution on every encounter against them." Wendy frowned.

"Why's that?"

"These dark guilds are more aggressive than before. They openly attacked unprotected villages, cities, and even guilds. From what I heard, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel have been attacked two days ago." Carla answered with a grim look.

Without even noticing it, the atmosphere also turned heavy all of a sudden. Despite all the liveliness Edo Wendy felt around this place, she never really expected for a grim situation to be this serious.

She had no knowledge of the current world's situation so it's expected for her to be shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"I hope the people in those guilds are alright," Wendy answered hopefully.

"They'll be fine. They got those Twin Dragons and that strong swordswoman in Mermaid Heel, right?" Carla reassured.

"Y-Yeah... I think so."

"But even then, we need to be cautious as well. I don't know when will the dark guilds will start to attack us but I'd like us to be prepared for that before it happens."

"That's right."

Somehow, they managed to regain spirit in the midst of the serious discussion as Wendy and Carla smiled in determination while Edo Wendy sat in silence with a deep thought towards the situation.

It might be a hunch but if this sudden rise of dark guilds happened in the midst of her mysterious appearance here in Earthland, it might be a coincidence that someone brought her here unintentionally or rather, someone's trying to reopen Anima once again to connect the two worlds though not under the pretext of the Kingdom.

From what she heard, King Jellal already sealed all the Anima that bridges both worlds and that he transferred all the remnants of their magic into this realm. It was a profound secret that he laid out on their guild in order to keep it concealed from the others.

Everyone back at Edolas had a mixed feeling about the truth behind the depletion of magic in their world but they seem to agree as well due to the fact that they were prepared to face the world without magic altogether. She is quite unsure of what to say for that matter but she nodded nonetheless to bury that secret forever and bring peace to their world once and for all.

Her thoughts soon snapped her back to reality as she shook her head and tried to set aside her worries for the two. As much as she wanted to think about the possibilities, she wouldn't want to ruin her day in learning the culture of this world.

...

After a few more minutes of conversing with one another, Mirajane came back with the paper in hand as she walked back downstairs with a smile on her face.

"Here's your paper. Thank you for waiting."

"Thanks, Mira... Hmm, this job should be a piece of cake." Wendy scanned the paper as her eyes quickly sifted through the contents in just a moment before finishing.

"Well, that's settled. I'll see you girls later." With that, Mira went back to the bar counter to continue her duty while Wendy and Carla prepared all the things they needed for the trip.

"Yosh, let's go, everyone." Wendy grabbed her small backpack while pointing her attention towards the other two.

"E-Eh? Me too?" Edo Wendy stuttered in confusion.

"Of course, it would be a fun experience if you come along, right Carla?" She looked at the white Exceed with bright eyes in which she simply nodded in agreement.

"So she says..." She answered while shrugging her shoulders.

"But I'm not a mage. I don't have anything to fight or some sort like that."

"Oh, now that you mentioned it..."

Wendy pondered as if the thought just recently struck her. Edo Wendy could only look at her counterpart with a sweated expression. As much as she sees her as a responsible girl, she looks like a bit of a klutz.

Carla, on the other hand, had her paws crossed at the predicament.

"Well, we could just, you know, give her a weapon from a blacksmith downtown. From what I remember, you were good with weapons, aren't you?" Her eyes landed on the bluenette in anticipation.

"W-Well I am but it was a long time and I don't use any weapons anymore."

"Well then, it's time to bring back those skills and polish them, don't you think?" Carla smiled before heading straight to the guild door as if the matter was already settled by her decision. Edo Wendy could not help but give a whisper beside her Earthland version.

"Is she always like this?"

"Ehehe~ Well, sort of like that." Wendy couldn't help but put a dry laugh, knowing just how right she was on her Exceed's somewhat authoritative and forceful behavior.

"Are your jobs often involve a lot of fighting? Aren't there any errand jobs or delivery jobs in your Request Board?"

"I-I think so... I haven't really thought about any of the job categories since I've grown used to it." Wendy answered.

Well, she couldn't deny anything about that.

Over the past years, Wendy had grown to fight without hesitation when the situation calls for it. There's still some left from her childish attitude but most of it were changed due to her growing years as a young woman. Although she still always rejects some challenges from her guildmates that wanted to test her strength, she couldn't bring herself to hurt her friends even though it's just an invitation of a challenge.

Her magic prowess didn't stay behind as well. The sky dragonslayer even managed to get herself known in terms of fighting prowess from the guild ranks. Aside from her title as the Sky Maiden, she also developed her powers that made her a promising opponent.

Even some are saying that her powers were close to that of an S-Class.

"Let's go then... It's not like it's going to be that bad. Plus, I think it would be really fun once you get used to it." She reassured.

Edo Wendy couldn't hope of possibly denying their offer since they really insisted her to come. The threat of the rising dark guilds seemed like a memory for the two of them, judging from the lighthearted expressions present on their faces.

With a sigh, she smiled in relief as she walked beside her and patted her head.

"Alright, alright... You lead the way, Little Me."

"I'm not a child, though." She frowned, seeing how she treats her as one despite being a grown-up.

"I'm still older and taller than you... You have a long way to go." She teased.

Now the very sight of the two bluenettes looked like two sisters lightly teasing each other. It's pretty a weird feeling since both of them are just one person on different worlds but they easily got used their new established relationship since none of them seemed to mind about it.

"You two looked like you're getting along with each other."

A familiar voice soon cut through their atmosphere from behind as both heads turned to see Natsu standing right behind them with a usual toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Natsu!?" The two girls stammered in surprise after seeing his presence.

"Yo! Wendy... and Wendy? It's pretty confusing now that we have two Wendys in our guild." Natsu laughed sheepishly.

"Aye!" Came the next reply which comes from the blue Exceed who suddenly flew right beside the fire mage with a smile.

"I'm not part of the guild, though." Edo Wendy blankly replied. Her reply doesn't seem to reach through the pinkette's head and decided to let it slide.

"So... whatcha doing?"

"We're heading out on a job. Wendy–I mean, o-onee-san will be tagging along with us."

"E-Eh? O-Onee-san?"

Happy and Natsu blinked their eyes for a moment after hearing her statement just now. Edo Wendy, on the other hand, looked towards the two with an expression of confusion after noticing their bewildered faces.

"What's wrong, you two? You look like you got struck by something."

"I-It's not like that... It's just the way Wendy calls you her sister is a bit..." They paused until Edo Wendy answers them.

"New? Well, we've been also thinking about it earlier so I figured that it would be fine if she addresses me as her big sister since we're one of the same, don't you think?"

"Haaa..." The two drawled, somehow nodding to her explanation while keeping their weird expressions towards the two girls who share the same name.

"So we'll be calling you Onee-san too, huh?" Happy asked after snapping out from his shocked state.

"Wendy's fine."

"Wouldn't that be misleading the others if someone calls one of you by name?"

"Well, that's for you to decide to whom you're referring to~." She winked.

"That's a bit hard..." Happy scratched his head in confusion.

"Hey, you guys are coming or what?" Cutting through their conversation was Carla who is patiently waiting by the guild doors. The trailing group got preoccupied that they initially forgot about the white Exceed who was leading them to the exit.

"Where are you going?" This time, Natsu started to ask.

"We're heading over to a blacksmith to give Nee-san something to use in the job."

"Oh, like a weapon or something?" His eyes lit up in realization.

"Well, yeah... Sort of like that. Why do you ask?"

"We're coming too."

"Eh? Wait, you're coming with us?" This time, Wendy blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Yeah! It's been awhile since we did a group journey together so I thought about waiting for you and coming along afterward. Plus, Wendy's also here so it'll be fun to see her fight with weapons too." He grinned.

"I-I see... I don't know what Carla would say about this..." She hesitated.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're causing trouble. I'll promise not to break anything in your job."

"Awawawawawa... W-What about you, Nee-san?" She turned to the older bluenette with a stuttering voice.

"Hmm? Why not? The more the merrier, right?"

"Hora, let's get going or we'll be late in the job."

And in just like that, the two tagged along without the consent of the white Exceed.

Wendy could only sigh inwardly at the sudden change of events. It's not that she was in denial of the offer, it's just that she was a bit unprepared herself to act around the pinkette naturally. Specifically, she was getting cautious whenever she's near with the fire dragonslayer.

Puberty and sensitivity of women aside, she was beginning to see the pinkette in a different light. Her sense of admiration and her willingness to be like him sparked a rather different feeling that she had trouble of expressing towards him.

So far, only Carla was aware of her feelings and had been keeping it to everyone all this time. As such that she believes that it would be her to say those words to him and not the other person. Her concern for him was a hint of how much she begins to pay attention to him more than often back then.

She didn't know when she'll be able to say it to him but for now, she wanted to set it aside and decided to enjoy his company along with her friends in addition to her Edolas counterpart.

Placing that reassuring thought inside her mind, Wendy sprinted off to catch up to the two.

Edo Wendy also soon followed as they make their way outside and into the town.

...

The group walked through the busy streets as the town's activity went on to noon. Edo Wendy awed in pure amazement at the huge number of people walking around the town as they continue their busy lives throughout the day. A lot of vendors, shop keepers, and sellers occupy the sidewalks, selling their wares or goods to the townsfolk.

To be honest, the town seemed more bustle than it usually does. The group could've almost assumed that there is an ongoing festival though it's highly unlikely since the Rainbow Sakura is just about a few weeks away from now.

They couldn't be pushing the festival to this day now, is it?

Even so, they never expected to see a lot of people at this time of the day.

"Waaa... There's a lot of people in here. I wonder what's up." Natsu began, placing his hand over to his forehead, gazing through the sea of people in wonder.

"We might not be able to get in time for our job if we stick around here for too long... Let's get to the blacksmith and have Wendy some weapon for the trip." Carla made a quick huff as she sprouted her wings to float around.

"You know, I could just hide in the back and just watch you two do the work... It's not like I'm taking part of the reward for this job." Edo Wendy reminded, seeing how the rest seemed to think about letting her fight instead of just making her watch through the sidelines.

Fighting would be the least thing she would do since their world came into peace and the conflict between them and the kingdom long ended. Everyone is focusing on the restoration of their kingdom and also for the new ways in running it without the help of magic.

She doesn't necessarily have to tag along and fight with them but... judging on how things currently go on their end, it would seem like she's losing the possibility of denying their offer.

Edo Wendy released another sigh...

"That won't do, alright... Plus, it would be more fun to experience when you're doing it instead of watching it."

"You make it sound like beating up people is a normal thing here." She deadpanned.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. Come on, we gotta get you a weapon for your own choice!"

Overwhelmed by his fiery attitude, the blue-haired woman could only force herself to go along with their offer as Natsu took hold of her hand and began to drag her towards their destination. For a moment, she was surprised at the sudden action but knowing how Natsu usually talks around his guildmates, this is probably normal for them.

"W-Wait up, guys!" Trailing behind was Wendy and Carla who also tried to follow their pace as they saw the two walked off ahead along with the blue Exceed.

"Oyaa... I see a sweet atmosphere coming from those two." Carla muttered teasingly, her eyes directed on the other bluenette in a discreet manner.

"Carla...!" Wendy voiced out grumpily which only earned the Exceed to shrug her shoulders and let the teasing stop for now.

"Alright, alright... But you know Wendy, you can't keep it a secret for too long. Sooner or later, you gotta have the courage to say it to him or else..." Her expression turned serious and her statement was simply cut off by the mumbling bluenette who knew what she meant to her.

"I know about that... J-Just give me a little more time... I can do it by myself..." She paused in between sentences as her tone decreased out of embarrassment, seeing the blushing cheeks present on her face. Her expression, however, looked conflicted at the hearing of those words but she decided to set it all aside as she sprinted off to the catch up with the two.

Carla sighed in depression.

"Haaaa...~ Women are so hard to understand these days..."

Implying a certain person inside her thought, she simply went on and followed from behind, thinking about the current lives of her friends. With the appearance of Edo Wendy, it's more than enough to notice that things have started to change quite a bit from how they were several few days ago.

She couldn't explain it by words but her intuition tells her that her sudden appearance here in their world would surely take a lot of changes on everyone, especially to Wendy. Although the outcome of such occurrence is still unsure.

For the last few years, she hasn't received any ominous premonitions inside her head. The land is too peaceful to spark a large conflict that would trigger her powers to predict the future. However, recent activities of the dark guilds come into play inside her mind.

She had a feeling that she may begin to experience her premonition again soon.

"Oiiii~! Carla!"

The voice of her partner soon guided her back to reality as she looked at everyone, waving their arms in the distance. Her pondering took longer than she usually thought it would and left her floating behind without moving an inch.

"A-Ah, I'm coming!"

And with that, the group continued on their way towards their blacksmith.

...

The group arrived at the blacksmith as they met the owner who instantly gave them a free tour of his collection. Apparently, he was a close acquaintance to Erza since she often comes to his place to take a look at the weapons that she wants to add to her collection.

Natsu and the others have been visiting the place every now and then and it's not surprising that the owner recognizes their faces as soon as they arrived in his store.

They went on to a room where multiple weapons are seen hanging on the walls, each supported by a pair of metal rails to keep from falling. Every craft is embedded with a special type of magic and some even housed a rare type of magic that enhances their capabilities in a fight.

Edo Wendy could look in awe once again as she saw their magnificent craft. She'd seen a lot of weapons back at the kingdom but the variety of such weapons are so many that even some are unrecognizable to her. Ranging from close combat to long range based weapons, the uses vary from each other.

"Well... Don't hold back. Just pick the weapon you think best suits you." Natsu replied from behind together with Wendy and the two Exceeds as they waited for the blue-haired girl to decide on her weapon.

Edo Wendy slowly wandered back and forth from her position, carefully examining the weapons one by one.

"Hmm... What about this one?" She pointed over a sword which seemed to hold intricate markings all over its blade, indicating where the enchantment was placed.

"Ah, that one... It's a wind-based enchantment sword. It gives the weapon a much lighter weight and faster swings but it compensates for the lack of blows needed no matter how much you can pour your strength into it." The owner explained as he activated the sword's power, letting out a small gale of wind surrounding its blade.

"I see..."

"Hmm... It's too simple for a weapon, Wendy. Why don't you try some other weapons? I'm curious why you chose the wind type element, though..." Natsu asked.

"Well... I did somehow take Wendy's nature of magic so I thought I'd go for the same as well... Anyways, I don't like to pick that much of an expensive weapon. I can't possibly pay that much. I'm just starting here, you know..." Edo Wendy reminded.

"That's what you're worried about? Don't worry, Wendy and I will pay for the expenses..." Natsu grinned.

"Hey, I don't want to be in debt to anyone. You don't have to go that far just for me."

"What are you saying? We're happy to lend a hand. Don't take it like you owe us, we just want to help. Ask Wendy here... I'm sure she would say the same."

Edo Wendy stopped for a moment to look at them in wonder. Their smiles occupied her thoughts as her memories back in Edolas resurfaced once more. Honestly, they seem a little too hard to talk things through than her friends. Probably because she's yet to experience the company of these people that are the exact opposite of them in terms of their personalities and outlook on life.

But the care of each other is still the same no matter how different they are from each other.

Nodding in response, she went back to the collection until a certain weapon finally caught her eye in attention.

"This is..." She walked over to the rack and took off the weapon with her two hands.

"Ah, that... It's another wind-based weapon. A rapier to be exact. Honestly, it's one of a kind. I just happen to buy that from another shop which is displayed on the walls since they said that it's pretty useless for a battle, especially to monsters. I took the liberty of putting it back in shape and embedded a special ore that would strengthen its durability against strong opponents..."

"Woah... You're pretty good at making old things new, huh?" Natsu complimented.

"Unfortunately, the weapon is not widely recognized because of its appearance. The only thing that makes it special is through its stabbing power. With the aid of magic, it could even amplify to pierce even the strongest form of defensive magic."

"Woooh!" Natsu and the others could only voice their astonishment at his reply.

"Amazing... It's quite a surprise that Erza hasn't gotten this thing yet."

"Ahaha~ Well, Erza-dono selects her weapons and armors in terms to their wide use of strategic advantages. This rapier deals with a powerful offense but that's all there is to it. At least, that's what I was told in its use. In any case, what's it going to be, missy?" The owner asked as she looked at the silent blue-haired girl holding the rapier at hand.

Edo Wendy looked back to the weapon once again as she took a careful observation of its craftsmanship. The hilt of the weapon was light gold, adorned with a wavy-designed loop guard made of silver along with its blade. Intricate markings etched deep within both the edges of the blade in dark blue color that slowly began to glow in an azure light which surprised the bluenette.

"Hoh! It seems like the weapon responded to its wielder."

"Responded? What do you mean by that?" Carla looked at the owner in curiosity which also caught the attention of the others.

"I forgot to mention it but that weapon is... sentient or rather... responsive towards its owner. There are two types of weapons introduced in the product of enchantment. The one you're seeing now is the rare weapon type while the other is the common weapon used by every mages here in the continent."

"So then, you created this?"

"Ah, no, no... It was like that before I bought it. No one knows about the method in creating these weapons which are why it is so rare. Some say the gods made these weapons while others say that a human soul was used to embed it on them but... those are just rumors. The nature of these weapons is mysterious so it's really hard to tell either way."

"What a complicated history..." Carla crossed her paws in depression.

"But still, for you to have such a thing is really fortunate. I guess this would be expensive." Happy voiced out.

"Well, I could give it a ten percent discount since you guys are from Fairy Tail. Your guild helped me a lot in the past so this is the best offer I could give to you."

"Really?" Natsu and the others couldn't believe of such offer but the smile on the owner's face convinced them that he was true to his words.

"Of course, now all that's left is for her... Will you accept it? I'm sure you can figure something out about finding your own style in this weapon."

Edo Wendy stared intently at the weapon at hand before ushering her feet close together and stood up straight. She lifted her right hand where the rapier was held and slowly stretched it before giving a few swings. A sound of cutting air echoed at every swing, indicating the swiftness of every strike she poured into her stance.

She slowly inhaled her breath to calm herself. Her eyes closed in concentration and after a moment...

"Haaa!"

By the time she took a steady pose, her eyes soon opened once again while also gathering the strength in her arms to stretch her right hand even further. The rapier cut through the air like a quick stab as it broke through the sound barrier, generating a small shockwave that even took the people around her by surprise.

"W-Woah... That was fast!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hahahaha! As expected, it seems you found a perfect weapon for your own fighting style." The owner laughed heartedly.

"I-It's not like that, though... I used to fight with tonfas but I pursued swordsmanship long before when I was a kid." Edo Wendy explained, her stance now drawn back to her original position as she lowered her weapon down in the process.

"Well, I guess that's decided then..." Wendy smiled.

"Yup!" Natsu joined as well with a grin plastered on his face.

"But despite all that, I think we wasted enough time. We should hurry now."

...

After choosing her desired weapon, Edo Wendy and the rest of the group finished their business and went on their way as they made it to the outskirts of town. The two dragonslayers had their baggage strapped onto their back which housed all the supplies they need for the trip.

Edo Wendy walked beside them with her at the center while Natsu and Wendy occupied the left and right respectively.

She's been staring at the rapier lately with a smile on her face. This is probably the first time they saw her smiling like that.

Pulling up the weapon from its sheath, she stared at the blade in which reflected both her eyes and the light.

"Good for you, Wendy..." Natsu spoke again.

"Yes... Thank you for this. I promise to pay you back once I got enough jewels for myself."

"Iyaa... There's no need for any payment. We bought it for you so don't worry about it."

"But still, for a weapon like this to be given to me. It must've been a huge pay. I haven't known about the price." She frowned.

"Ah, that... It was about 450,000 jewels." This time, Earthland Wendy spoke for the group which also made the other blue-haired girl stop in her tracks in shock.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Natsu glanced back to her with confusion.

"T-This weapon is worth 450,000 jewels?!"

"Hnn... The old man gave us a discount to help us save more jewels, right? So I think it must've cost a lot more. He's such a good person."

No, no, no... We're not talking about his generosity here. More importantly, how come these two are fine with that kind of price to pay for one weapon?

With that much money, it would've been enough to restore a destroyed town in Edolas. She was just utterly shocked just how much they paid for her weapon. Not to mention their carefree expressions as if the cost didn't bother them at all.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Wendy?" Natsu asked, noticing her suddenly shadowing her face.

"I-I-I will certainly repay all of my debt to you!" She shouted while also performing a bow towards the other two who could only step back away with a sweated look on their faces.

"That's okay... You don't have to worry about it―"

"I WILL CERTAINLY PAY IT ALL BACK!" She spoke in an ominous tone that even made them sweatdrop in the process.

"U-Uh... Okay..." Natsu stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Let's go, everyone!" Happy's voice cut through their conversation as they all gazed towards him and prepared themselves.

The group could only put up their determined expressions as they went on their journey. Edo Wendy isn't sure about what's to come but seeing how the rest of them seemingly pumped up for the job makes her even motivated to do the same.

 _"I guess this world isn't really all that bad after all"_ She thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter ends here, guys. Sorry for the long ass update since I have some work to do from the outside. Hope you guys bear with me for awhile until I solve this case. It's that a big problem that would threaten my usual work towards writing fanfics so rest assured. Let's say it's a bit more like a medium-sized one.**

 **Anyways, hope you like the chapter and leave a review about your thoughts. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. ^^**

 **The wiErDos send their regards...**


End file.
